


4:02 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A wild goose pursues Reverend Amos Howell.
Kudos: 1





	4:02 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

After Reverend Amos Howell fled from a wild goose, he glanced at the eggs she protected.

THE END


End file.
